Alchemical Ninpō
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: As Naruto is recovering from beating Pain, something Hiruko left behind so he'd be able to see an old associate who helped him after he'd left Konoha triggered, causing Naruto and a certain kumo Kunoichi arriving in a reality where Chimeras are actually common. Now they need to find a way home, but is the only path back by using a stone that glows with the power of stolen lives?
1. Chapter 1

Gazing at the one whom had killed him from a portal that allowed those in Hell to see the world of the living, the former Konoha nukenin, now deceased, Hiruko couldn't help but actually smirk.

Sure that "Wind Release: Rasenshuriken" thing, which Hiruko had unable to replicate, due to its highly complex combination of shape and nature manipulation, had hurt like a bitch, and dying sucked...and right when he was about to achieve his goals too...Yet what he'd learned had made his loss bittersweet as opposed to just loathsome. In fact, he was almost PLEASED by the unintentional result. It seemed some of the deep blue, viscous fluid Hiruko's body exuded for the Chimera jutsu had landed on and seeped into Naruto and made him into a human chimera without his noticing.

Since then, Naruto's body had acquired kekki Genkai, all of which without the boy's notice! The Meiton, Kōton, Ranton and Jinton ones from when Hiruko himself was defeated, and Mokuton from that ANBU going by the name Yamato after he'd ingested the seeds the man made with wood style and had slipped them into Naruto's food recently...The Chimera technique was even able to genetically reproduce Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan in BOTH eyes after Itachi's crow had force-fed itself to Naruto!

None of those abilities had activated yet, but that was fine with Hiruko, the kid's body had to sort everything out first after all. Modify itself so as to have those abilities yet avoid genetic decomposition due to tampering. The healing factor granted to him by the Biju within him and his being a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan giving him a remarkably powerful life force with immense potential for longevity as well as equally strong vitality had actually aided in the process of seeing to his body's adaptation and eventually, it's awakening as a human chimera!

Ho, being sent to the afterlife was a trifle compared to this! The Chimera Jutsu he'd developed being able to flourish like this and could even potentially create another Rikudō Sennin made it worth it! With a legacy like that, Hiruko wouldn't need immortality to be renowned forever!

Now...it was about time for his OTHER jutsu to activate at long last, the one he'd stumbled across to send him to that other world where he'd learned of what had allowed him to begin his research into the chimera jutsu. He was glad he'd learned of time-triggered jutsu and jikūkan ninjutsu for this!

* * *

><p>Naruto grunted as his body sent a formal complaint to him mind in the form of a flash of pain, Causing the one wrapping his wounds to give him a look.<p>

"Too tight?"

Naruto shook his head as he looked at her. Next to him was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature with a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She had icy blue eyes and straight, blond hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displayed her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appeared to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covered her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.

She'd offered to patch him up as an apology for her, in her own words, "short-fused ape of a teammate" beating on him. Said beating had even reopened a few of his wounds from his six-on-one fight with the cadaver puppets of the Rinnegan-user, Nagato.

"No, and I told you that you didn't need to do this for me." he said, looking at his fellow blue-eyed blond.

She rolled her eyes at him, her expression somewhere between amused and annoyed, "Its cool that you don't want me to trouble myself with treating you, but as the second-in-command of my squad next to Bee-sensei, my teammates are MY responsibility since he's indisposed, so taking care of the injuries Karui gave you and the ones she reopened that you got from your fight with Pain when she was beating on you is an obligation on my part."

"I got it, good to know you're sensei put someone like you as their second-in-command. You know, my offer to help find him still stands until I know he's safe. Since I'm a jinchūriki myself, they'd come to me and you Kumo-nins could ambu..."

"Absolutely not! I get you wanting to help us save our mentor, but throwing yourself into the line of fire, especially in your condition, is complete suicide!"

Naruto looked at the stern face of the woman as though she was DARING him to even think of objecting. Naruto swallowed his agruments...for now. But as far as he was concerned, it wasn't over, not by a long shot. Not until their teacher was safely out of the Akatsuki's hands.

"Fine, but you know WHY it's so important to me that I help you. By the way, you never did tell me your name." Naruto said "I'm..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, I know. The villagers are talking about you quite a bit. As for my own name, it's Samui."

"Heheh...the villagers are out singing my praises now?...go figure..." he muttered under his breath, Samui noticed the slightly bitter, mocking quality it had. It put a bad taste in her mouth, having learned UNDER a jinchūriki herself and, thanks to Bee-sensei, she'd become fairly goods friends with Yugito, she understood why he was having mixed feelings about that. His whole life, he'd been a pariah for what wasn't his fault, yet now the ones who had made his life that way were sucking up to him and calling him a hero.

The sheer hypocrisy of the people in the village was hard for him to stomach, yet being acknowledged as something good had been his goal in life for as long as he could recall. Small wonder why he was upset by it.

As Samui bandaged his cheek with a medical gauze patch, an array under them activated. They looked down, did a sealing jutsu of some kind just activate? Naruto and Samui had no time to react as a white light engulfed them.

And in a flash, they were both gone.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Samui groaned as their eyes opened and they found themselves looking up at the stars. Wait...Stars? How long were they out for? It had still been morning before that flash of light hit them. The two shinobi sat up, both groaning and looked around.<p>

Where were they? This wasn't Konoha.

Groaning as he stood, Naruto helped Samui stand before his head started hurting. What was that?! Needing to steady himself, Naruto walked up to one of the trees and placed a hand on the trunk, before he went wide-eyed and abruptly leapt back and away as if he'd been burned "Ok...what the HELL is going on here?! This isn't the Elemental Nations!" he yelped, pain forgotten and replaced by sheer shock.

Samui went wide-eyed at that. "What?! What do you mean?! Furthermore, how do you know that?"

"If there's one thing any Konoha shinobi knows, it's the woods around them." Naruto explained, nodding to the tree he'd touched. "These trees aren't from anywhere in Hi no kuni or the other villages or places I've seen...they're utterly foreign..."

Samui nodded, feeling that arguing with him would be counterproductive, besides, any shinobi was expected to know the topography and geography of their own homelands, so it wasn't all that hard to figure that he knew what he was talking about.

Samui jumped up into the tree and Naruto followed her into the branches, both stopping in the topmost ones and looking around at the countryside.

"Looks like there's a town with an inn not to far away from the looks of it." Naruto said, pointing it out with a smirk. "That's good, but we're not in the areas of the shinobi nations, so what'er we gonna do?"

"We'll come up with some story. But for now, let's focus on learning where we are." Samui said as they got out of the tree and together they walked through the woods until they found a path leading to the town they had seen. It was an hour before they reached the inn. It was a normal-enough looking place as the two went in. A few men were sitting around a table playing cards. Well at least they were - until Naruto and Samui walked in. The men stared, their eyes flitting first toward the Kumo kunoichi's breasts-_perverts_-before a growl and sudden flash of murderous intent coming from the young man next to her got them to focus on their game again.

Samui shot Naruto a glance and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards just only ever-so-slightly in a small, almost unseen smile of appreciation.

Naruto walked to the desk "I'd like a one room - a big one if you don't mind." he said, only to get an odd look from the man. Naruto rolled his eyes and the employee snapped out of his staring when Naruto spoke, he nodded and handed Naruto a room key, to which Naruto took it and, pulling out his toad-shaped wallet, Gama-chan, and put a few bills in the man's hand in return, Samui could've sworn she saw a tear escape the wallet's eye as the bills were removed.

But after looking at the money, the man grabbed Naruto by the front of his jacket.

"Hey! What're you trying to pull?! This is foreign cash!" the desk man demanded.

Naruto didn't notice but his eyes flashed red again for a brief moment, the design of what looked like a black, four-bladed buzzsaw in them spinning briefly and the man's whole demeanor suddenly reversed.

"Ok...sorry, don't want to be hostile to paying customers. And money's money no matter where you go, so my apologies. Here's your room key, sir." he said, releasing Naruto.

Naruto blinked, confused. A second ago the man was furious with them, now he was willingly acceptant? Samui, while also puzzled, wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and nudged him to get his attention. The two shinobi headed toward their room. It was roomy and soon enough Naruto and Samui were sitting on each one of the two beds. As soon as she was on her bed, Samui started rubbing her shoulder.

Naruto frowned "You ok?" he asked.

"It's nothing...I just occasionally get aches in my shoulders." Samui said as she gripped her shoulder trying to ease the pain. "I get them constantly."

_'Guess having breasts that size can have drawbacks for some people,'_ Naruto thought. He smiled "No problem, let me help you."

The young woman looked at him, "What do you plan on doing?" Samui asked with a bit of caution.

"Just massage your shoulders of course." Naruto replied standing up and moving to set next to her on her bed. He didn't question or feel offended by her caution, they hardly knew one another and were both shinobi, after all. In their business, someone you didn't know having your back usually ended with you being put six feet under the ground.

"And you think that will be enough to stop the aches?" Samui asked.

"Positive. Now turn around." Naruto said as she did so. Naruto then got behind her and placed his hands on Samui's shoulders, marveling at how soft her skin felt for a second, and feeling the tension and knots in her shoulders and back, proceeded to massage them. Samui felt a little tense at first but once she started accepting it, she was able to relax.

"Mmm, this does feel good." She moaned, after only a minute of massage, she actually broke out into a smile. "Ah, right there. Little harder..."

Naruto smiled and decided to up the ante, while rubbing harder, he started channeling chakra to his hands, then forming chakra affinities together. The reaction to this from Samui was a wide-eyed gaping look, before suddenly becoming boneless as she nearly melted on the spot, a dopey smile on her face.

"H-how are you d-doing that?" Samui questioned with a light moan while Naruto snickered to himself.

"Some types of elemental chakra have slight healing properties when used at low levels. Fire can warm a person and help relieve tension when used at low levels, wind swirls and thereby rubs and relaxes muscles easily, and lightning causes this really nice tingling feeling when used at low levels. If you know enough about chakra shaping, manipulation, and chakra flow, its one of the easiest forms of jutsu to use." Naruto explained while Samui swayed from side to side, still smiling to herself while her brain was in a haze…

"So I'm using fire, lightning and wind together on your shoulders." Naruto said, before his eyes widened.

Lightning and fire? As far as Kakashi had ever taught him, he only had wind!

But when Naruto thought about that a moment, he shrugged it off. After all, chakra was just raw energy that was tuned to a certain frequency to produce the effects of jutsu, like changing the stations of a radio. That was why it wasn't unusual for a person to have more than one elemental affinity. Just because he had only learn one didn't mean that was all he had.

It took ten more minutes until Samui was happy, and Naruto stopped before she fell asleep. Of course, that didn't mean he was free to go. Just as he stepped away from her, he felt an arm wrap around his chest, pulling him into a soft valley.

"I'm keeping you." Samui muttered tightening her grip on him slightly.

"Uh...what about finding out where we are as opposed to deciding I'm your property?" Naruto asked, his cheeks a scarlet color as where his face was being held by the woman.

Samui let out a grunt and simply held him closer, apparently not willing to sacrifice either of those things, yet she muttered about finding a map, even as she snuggled him into her chest.

Managing to somehow squirm free of the Kunoichi's grasp enough to get his hands to touch and used a Kawarimi to swap himself for one of the pillows, Naruto sat down on his own bed again.

Seeing the lack of orange with her, Samui frowned at him. "You know, it's rude to deny a lady, no wonder Karui beat on you so badly."

Naruto shrugged, "Eh...denying wasn't an intention, but you've got a strong grip, and I do like being able to actually _USE_ my lungs."

The busty kunoichi smirked at that. If anything, it was a compliment seeing as she trained long and hard to achieve her level of strength and ability as a Kumo shinobi. "Thanks for saying that. Now what we need to do is figure out where we are and how to get back. We'll need a map and supplies for long-term travel, we need information and I doubt that this small town has much to offer, if at all, and there's no way to know how long we'll be here for until we find a way back."

"But how are we going to get things like that? Our currency's foreign here, we saw that at the desk to this place. And we're able to speak and understand the language here like we've been using it our whole lives. If I had to hazard a guess, it was added onto what sent us here so who wasn't caught up in it having to deal with a language barrier. That's important since it means someone from the Elemental Nations was most likely here before and took that into account."

Samui's eyes widened, impressed that he had figured out something like that, and that guess was spot-on accurate. "I hear you. Question is, who activated that seal and why'd we get caught up in it then?"

Naruto nodded "I know. But we'd have a better shot at that after we rest up."

"Agreed."

**-X-**

The following day, the pair of shinobi went to the bar and were surprised to see all the costumers were gathered around a very short blond boy with his hair in a braid and someone wearing armor.

The people around them were talking all at once, the pair caught words like "alchemist" and "fullmetal". Then someone said "Shortie".

The reaction was instant - the next moment the blond kid was attacking the other costumers, shouting things like "WHO YOU'RE CALLING SHORT YOU IDIOTS?!" and so on.

The guy in the armor started crying out "BROTHER!" as he tried to stop the blond from beating the poor men unconscious.

Samui let out a breath, shrugging off her knapsack, she muttered mostly to herself "Looks like they need help."

Naruto nodded, snickering at the display the braided boy in the red coat was putting on. "I've got Mr. anger-management, you cover the tall one?" he asked.

She ignored him and walked pass him to the armored boy, who noticed her for the first time. "You need help?" Samui asked.

He stared at her, "I would appreciate it. My brother's always like this about his height." he sighed.

Samui shrugged, "The person I'm with'll stop your brother from destroying the bar."

Naruto took a deep breath then, quick as a flash, he was behind the other blond boy- who was in the middle of launching two men he had grabbed into the air-and grabbed his arms pining them to sides, but his eyes widened. Naruto knew he wasn't THAT fast yet!

The shortie let go of the men and turned breaking Naruto's grip and ready to punch him just as quick but Naruto blocked the punch, looking at him.

The guy really WAS small, standing at only 4'11". He wore his golden-blond hair long and tied in a braid that hung down to his shoulders. He parted his bangs in the middle so that they framed his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, was a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. Added to that, this midget's eyes were gold colored. He wore a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail went down to his upper calves. Emblazoned in black on the back was a symbol depicted as a cross with a snake or serpent draped about it, as well as detached wings and a crown above it. He also wore black trousers and black shirt under his coat. From what Naruto could see, it was a black shirt with a black jacket that had silver/white lining along the edges and connected at the top with a button, and falling slightly short of waist-length, making it possible to see the black shirt. He also wore a pair two thick brown leather belts worn parallel to each other, one of which had a silver pocket watch affixed to it. And, owing to what Naruto guessed was part of this guy's attempts to seem taller, he had on black leather elevator shoe boots with thick, red soles, which meant he was most likely _SHORTER_ than the 4'11", and additionally, he wore white gloves.

"Sheesh...is the reason you're such an explosive hot-head because you can't get anyone to notice you without a microscope otherwise?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?!" the runt demanded, looking ready to explode.

The armored individual shot Samui a glance as if to demand HOW this was suppose to help.

"Relax...besides, I know you'll grow out of being short for your age, I was 4'9" three years ago, now I'm 5'6"." Naruto said with a shrug.

The one in the jacket laughed, "HA! You were even shorter than I am!" then he went bug-eyed as he went quiet in for a few seconds "Did...I just...?" he said faintly.

"Say you were short? Yeah." Naruto said.

The guy who Naruto was talking to grit his teeth, tugged as his hair, he broke out into a sweat and broke out into a series of grunts that wouldn't normally be considered human escaped his throat. Then he turned to Naruto, eyes popping, mouth foaming and all the veins in his head simultaneously bulging to the point of nearly bursting, presenting a visage that was both deranged and terrifying, and snarled "YOU TRICKED ME!"

"If that's what you think, let's take this outside." Naruto said, snickering at how easy it was to get this guy riled up and moved for the door.

"Gladly!" the other boy snapped, tailing him.

Samui and the metal-clad figure shared a glance and she shrugged. "What? I said that the person I'm with would stop your brother from destroying the bar, I never said how he'd do it."

The person in the suit seemed to nod at that after thinking about it a moment.

Samui followed the person as he tailed Naruto and the one with the short temper outside.

He wore a gunmetal-colored steel armor, the helmet that covered this person's face was adorned with a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, and had a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. The top of the helmet also sported a ribbon of white hair that hung down to the small of the suit's back. The trunk of the body also consisted of a removable breastplate with a protruding, triangular shelf on the chest just below the throat guard, a high collar that extended out of the back and surrounded the rear and sides of the neck, and a large, circular leather patch on either side of the abdomen. A breech cloth covered the groin of the armor and painted on the left shoulder was what she recognized as a Flamel, like the short one Uzumaki had just challenged to a fight had on the back of his jacket, only the one painted on the armor was red instead of black. The person's armor also had a triple spike motif, as each shoulder is adorned with a trio of large conical spikes lined in a row and each elbow, knee and foot carries small, spiky protrusions as well. Whoever was in it also appeared to have a white band around his suit's right leg which held up a small weapons holster.

One thing that Samui didn't get was how a guy this tall had a voice like a ten-year-old boy. Shrugging it off, she decided that it wasn't too big a deal and wasn't her business anyways.

Leading the other blond boy well outside of the town they were in, Naruto turned to look at him, "This outta be far enough away to where we can really cut loose without worrying about collateral damage or a crossfire. Before we begin, I'd at least like to know your name."

His soon-to-be opponent's topaz eyes narrowed, "Edward, Edward Elric. The guy in the armor is my brother Alphonse." he said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. So, he used his given name before his family one, eh? Well, if that was a custom here (wherever "here" was) best follow it, even if he did find a bit weird to what he was used to.

"Naruto Uzumaki." he said, sticking his thumb in his chest, likewise introducing himself.

Moving forward with that same abnormal speed, Naruto landed a right hook square to Edward's cheek.

Edward went tumbling until he struck a tree back-first and after a moment, slowly pulled himself up "...Ok. Didn't know a person could be that fast. And you hit like you've got automail...ow..." Edward said, holding and rubbing his jaw.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Automail? What the heck was that? His musings were cut short as Edward rushed forward and landed a kick which hit Naruto under the chin and sent him off his feet. While Naruto was airborne, Edward jumped up a surprising distance, caught Naruto, flipped him up onto his shoulders and jumped into the air, slamming Naruto directly onto the ground head, neck, and back first, before dragging him across the ground until he could hold on no longer and tossed Naruto away. Naruto landed in a heap and collapsed three feet away before standing up. wincing and grunting in annoyance.

Ok...so short-stuff knew his taijutsu. Still...Naruto's been hit harder than that before. He looked up to see Edward leaping at him with his right fist cocked back. flipping onto his back, Naruto mule-kicked the other blond body in the stomach, driving the air out of him sending him flying while the Konoha ninja flipped to his feet. As Edward struck the ground again, Naruto rushed him and was about to clothesline him as edward stood, but to Naruto's surprise, Elric caught his arm and twisted it into a submission hold and held him with his arm twisted behind his back.

As he was about to pull free, Naruto suddenly fell to his knees as a stabbing pain resounded through his arm.

His Hand! Oh, Kami his hand! He could feel it! Something was pushing...no _forcing_ it's way out, and it felt like someone had stabbed a katana down the length of his arm and then poured salt water down the wound.

Edward gained a concerned look when Naruto suddenly collapsed to the ground in pain. The young alchemist was still holding his arm, and he could feel the muscles tightening and contracting.

Naruto screamed again as another surge of pain racked his body. He had never felt anything like this before. He had been attacked and hurt in every way imaginable by the villagers, they had even placed a bucket of sulfuric acid above the door in his apartment so that when he walked in it dumped on him. He was in the hospital for a whole week after, the longest he'd ever been in one. But that had felt like nothing compared to this. He felt the muscles in his arm convulse, and something almost as thick as his wrist came shooting out of his arm before the gold-eyed young man could react.

There was a thump.

Blood was spilt.


	2. Chapter 2

-: different area settings entirely

**-X-**: sene brake

_'thoughts'_

**_'thoughts'_**

**"Speech"**

"speech"

AUTHOR NOTE: TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS, THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY SO MUCH, BUT BE SURE TO REVIEW AND WHILE A 'KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK', 'UPDATE SOON', AND 'PLEASE CONTINUE' REVIEWS ARE ALL WELL AND GOOD, BE SURE TO TELL ME **_WHAT _**YOU LIKE ABOUT IT!

* * *

><p>Edward staggered back, a wooden stake as wide as Naruto's palm and long as his arm lodged in his stomach.<p>

Naruto, Samui, and Alphonse all stared in shocked horror before the armor-clad Elric rushed forward "BROTHER!"

Naruto jumped back and away as he looked on in wide-eyed horror. What in the...?! Oh God!

Alphonse knocked Naruto away form Edward and lowered his brother to the ground then seemed to glare at Naruto under his helmet.

Naruto for his part, looked at what he had done with wide eyes as his skin went clammy and pale. He felt his heart hammer in his ears and his breathing picked up. His body shook all over as his chest started to hurt and he felt he couldn't get enough oxygen. His stomach hurt as if he had diarrhea and he could feel his other body functions failing.

Samui, seeing her only companion about to go into shock, immediately took charge.

"Everyone, cool it! We can either waste time being angry, or we can get him to a doctor and get some help." she said firmly, her voice catching everyone's attention and they looked at her before nodding before Alphonse quickly, delicately picked up his elder sibling, shooting another glare at Naruto.

After getting Edward to the town's doctor, the two shinobi returned to their room at the inn. As soon as the door shut behind them, Samui rounded on Naruto.

"You can use Mokuton?!" she hissed.

Naruto stared at his hand the spike of wood had emerged from, still looking shaken, "What in the hell...?" he looked up at Samui, his expression was hard to place, but the closest to describe it was helplessness. "I...that's never...I didn't...I shouldn't..." he said, confusion...and was that fear?...flashing through his face, "...What's happening to me...?"

Samui's eye widened at that. He didn't know? And he seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack due to the fact that he was apparently going through having things he shouldn't have happen to him and what he'd done with that unintended Mokuton. To be expected, she supposed, a wooden spear suddenly growing and shooting out of your arm and harpooning someone's entrails when you didn't even know, much less _want_, that to happen tended to fall under the category of things that could cause one to freak out that badly.

Not knowing what could be done to help the one who was currently her only comrade in this situation, Samui seemed uncomfortable with being so powerless. All she could do was sit back, watch, and wait.

A surprised look sprang onto Naruto's face when both of the Kumo ninja's arms snaked around him and she set her head on his shoulder. From what she could figure, he seemed to cherish physical contact with people close to him, so she figured this was just as good as anything she could have done at the moment. Not that she and Naruto were close, but so far, they were all they had while they were stranded in this strange world, and Samui looked out for those with her.

"Easy...easy...just calm down. If you panic over this, you'll go into shock. I know it's difficult with what just happened, but try and relax." Samui told him, she wasn't the best at being comforting, and she knew that as well as the fact that he was as justified to freaking out as anyone would be if things they didn't understand were happening to him.

Shinobi may have been seen as soldiers, and at times seen as little more than living tools or weapons in human shape for others to use when they wanted something done, but the fact remained that before they chose to accept going down the path of the shinobi lifestyle, they were, and remained to be after they had, still human first.

Naruto clung to Samui like a barnacle, his body trembling as he tried to get himself to calm down. But the fact that he'd nearly killed someone with a skill he knew he _shouldn't_ have weighed on him.

How had he used Mokuton? Why did he even have that skill? What was happening to him? He didn't understand...

**-X-**

Sitting in his bed in the doctor's office, Edward fingered the outside of his wound, wincing as he did. He knew that Naruto guy didn't mean for that to happen. After all, if it was something he knew how to control, he wouldn't have screamed like that, had those convulsions, or fallen to his knees when that spike had burst out of him...and Edward knew a thing or two about horrific, unintended actions and results. It was why he had metal limbs, after all.

It was why the normally hot-headed young alchemist didn't blame him.

He knew any normal person would hold a grudge over being impaled like that, but then...Elric didn't know if he and Alphonse met the criteria for "normal" anymore after their attempt to bring their mother back from the dead.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as there was a knock at the door.

"Hm?" he looked up, "Yeah?" Edward said and it opened to expose a very familiar suit of armor.

Edward grinned in spite of what had happened to him. "Hey Al..."

"Are you all right, brother?" Alphonse asked.

Edward shrugged "Still alive, but still hurt. Can heal though." Edward sighed, unable to believe what he was going to say next, given his temper. "Al...I know that this is going to sound crazy coming from ME of all people, but...that Naruto guy...don't hold what happened against him."

As he expected, Alphonse's head whipped to face him, and while the steel of the helmet didn't change, he could feel his brother's shock, then his suspicion.

"...Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!" Alphonse demanded.

"Haha...very funny, Al." Edward said sarcastically "Seriously though, he didn't mean for that to happen..."

Alphonse looked at him as his elder brother gained a far-off look in his eyes as Edward's mind turned to the past, "That Naruto guy...he had the same look in his eyes as seeing what happened when that wooden spike shot into me as when I saw the results of what happened that night..." Edward muttered lowly, his gaze drifting to and fixating on his automail right arm.

Alphonse tensed at that. That night...he knew what his elder brother meant by that.

Besides, even if his fellow male blond pissed him off, the spar had blown off some steam at the whole thing about his...Edward shuttered...height.

Alphonse sighed, it wasn't really in his nature to hate someone anyways. "Alright brother, I'll let it go this time. But we're all we've got so how couldn't I be angry?"

Edward nodded.

**-X-**

Naruto and Samui were surprised when Edward and Alphonse were waiting outside the inn the following morning.

"You're up...?!" Naruto said, pointing at Edward in shock.

the elder Elric shrugged. "I've had worse."

Naruto and Samui calmed down. As no strangers to battle, they understood that short answer for what it was worth, Edward was tougher than he was given credit for. Naruto sighed and stepped forward, extending his hand to Edward.

"Look...about what happened with the whole wooden harpoon to your guts...I didn't...I mean I didn't know...I'm sorry." he said.

Edward grinned and shook the offered hand with his automail one. "Hey, the fact that you were going into shock was proof that you didn't mean it, I can forgive you for that...Even if you got me with a cheap shot at the end, all it did was save you an ass-kicking."

"'Cheap shot'?" Naruto repeated incredulously, taking his hand back and eyeing Edward with flat annoyance, he hated being underestimated,as much as Edward hated his lack of stature being brought up, after all. "Haha...no. I don't need cheap shots to beat you into the ground...then again, you're already so close to it, I suppose that it's a moot point, Stumpy."

"Want me to kick your ass?!" Edward shouted, ignoring the pain as his flair of temper reopened his wound and stained the gauze around his stomach red.

To his surprise, Naruto crouched down so low he was practically sitting on the floor before smirking at Edward.

"There, able to reach it now with it so close to the ground now, Dwarfy McMidget?" Naruto taunted.

Edward lost it and attacked his fellow blond, intent on robbing a few years of the physical prime of Naruto's life in a very violent fight...

* * *

><p>"Ahhh...I needed to vent like that, feels good to get up and actually <em>do<em> something when you have too much you don't understand on your mind." the konoha resident sighed blissfully.

Sitting across from one another, the Elric brothers and the two ninja relaxed on a train the four were riding in. Still, a black-and-blue Edward Elric glared at Naruto for provoking him into a fight.

"You look ridiculous." Edward said, eyeing Naruto.

After Naruto's orange and black tracksuit had been destroyed in that second scuffle with Edward before Alphonse and Samui had broken them up, Naruto had changed his outfit to one he'd kept in a storage scroll he'd been carrying.

Now, his attire consisted of a black, three/fourths-length, hooded denim jacket with red interior linings. Under that was a skintight, dark gray, zip-up long sleeved vest, fingerless black gloves with studded red-brown leather straps, black jeans, and red-brown military boots that had metal soles so they wouldn't wear out and leaving him needing a new pair. Taking up the back of the coat was the image of a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the young Amestrien's comment, "This coming from a guy who based his wardrobe off his denial of his own temporary dwarfism and has a brother who thinks it's normal to run around in a suit of armor everywhere all the time? Look who's calling the kettle black."

Alphonse tensed, not only for his elder brother's temper, but because of the fact of what Naruto had said. There was nothing in the suit his soul was bound to.

Edward, however, after an initial flare of temper, smirked, "Temporary, eh?" he said. His shortness being temporary...he liked that!

"So...where are you two headed?" Alphonse asked.

Naruto looked out the window, "Nowhere in particular."

The brothers shared a glance, so these two were drifters also? "Well, how about coming with us to Central City? At least you might get a start to where you want to go from there?" Alphonse asked.

The pair of shinobi shared a quick glance. Central City? Where was that? Naruto shrugged and turned back to the brothers "Well...why not? I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

Seeing Edward glaring at him, Naruto smirked_ 'Not losing me that easy, I'm gonna drive you crazy like ever-loving HELL! Kami, why's it so fun pissing you off?! Maa...like I care...I'm just gonna enjoy heckling you!'_ he thought, eyeing Edward.

"I'm curious...what was that technique you used to form the objects you did by clapping and manipulating the matter and composition of what was around you? All I saw was the flashes of light." Samui said.

At the seemingly innocent inquiry, the brothers were stunned stupid...well, Edward was, Samui and Naruto couldn't see Alphonse's expression, but they could feel his shock as plainly as his brother's own.

"You don't know what alchemy is?!" Edward asked incredulously, "What, have you been living under a rock your whole life?"

"So sue us, we're not from around here. We use something different where we're from." Naruto snapped, coming to the woman's defense.

After sharing a shocked glance with his brother, and then nodding to the two other blonds in acceptance of that fact Naruto had just stated, Alphonse offered to explain about it.

"Alchemy", as the art was called, was the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as "Transmutation" and its sequence is usually described as three forms:

Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within.

Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form.

Reconstruction - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape.

The proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude.

Those individuals capable of studying and practicing alchemy are known as "Alchemists". There were many paths by which alchemists could transmute the various substances of the world, with some alchemists being said to transmute by way of the Four Classical Elements (Water, Earth, Fire and Air) and some by way of the Three Essential Principles (salt, sulfur and mercury), but the basic tenet at the very foundation of all alchemy is that of Equivalent Exchange.

The mystical practice of alchemy to create objects out of raw matter or turn one object into another was widely believed to be capable of anything - indeed alchemy was often viewed as magical or miraculous by those unfamiliar with the craft - but it was a science and as such is subject to certain laws and limitations, all of which fall under the concept of Equivalent Exchange: "In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed." In standard practice, Equivalent Exchange is separated into two parts, The Law of Conservation of Mass, which states that energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence. In other words, to create an object weighing one kilogram, at least one kilogram of material is necessary and destroying an object weighing one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sum of which would weigh one kilogram. As well as The Law of Natural Providence, which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words, an object or material made mostly of water can only be transmuted into another object with the attributes of water. Since the alchemical forces being manipulated are not human in origin, but of the world as a whole, the consequences for attempting to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange in transmutation are not merely failure and cessation. When too much is attempted out of too little, what occurs is called a Rebound, in which the alchemical forces that are thrown out of balance on either side of the equation fluctuate wildly of their own accord in order to stabilize themselves - taking or giving more than was intended in often unpredictable and catastrophic ways such as accidental mutation, serious injury or death.

Additionally, though no machine or equipment is needed to produce the energy necessary for transmutation, merely understanding the sequence of transmutation and the limitations of Equivalent Exchange is not enough. Just as the processes of "Comprehension, Deconstruction, Reconstruction" and "In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost in return" are cyclical concepts, the circle itself is the foundation of order to begin an alchemical transmutation, a symbol called a Transmutation Circle is necessary. A Transmutation Circle can either be drawn on the spot when a transmutation is necessary (in chalk, pencil, ink, paint, blood or even traced in dirt) or permanently etched or inscribed beforehand, but without it, transmutation is generally impossible and all Transmutation Circles are made up of two parts:

The circle itself was a conduit which focuses and dictated the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. It represented the cyclical flow of the world's energies and phenomena and turns that power to manipulable ends. Inside the circle are specific alchemical runes. These runes vary widely based on ancient alchemical studies, texts and experimentation, but correspond to a different form of energy, allowing the energy that is focused within the circle to be released in the way most conducive to the alchemist's desired effect. In basic alchemy, these runes will often take the form of triangles (which, when positioned differently, can represent the elements of either water, earth, fire or air), but will often be composed of varying polygons built from different triangles. For example: the hexagram is a commonly used base rune in Transmutation Circles because it creates eight multi-directional triangles when inscribed and can therefore represent all four classical elements at once. Other, more esoteric runes (including astrological symbols, symbolic images and varying lines of text) are prevalent and represent a multitude of other, specific functions for the alchemical energy that is released.

A Transmutation Array is similar to a transmutation circle in that it is used to circulate the energy used in a transmutation. However, unlike a transmutation circle, the runes are not confined to the circumference of the circle and may use the circle only as a small aspect of their function. In some instances, a transmutation array may not even be a circle at all, using different concepts to bring about the circulation or release of the energies involved. Transmutation arrays are often found as full body tattoos on alchemists due to the shape of the human body. It is also possible that the non-cyclical nature of transmutation arrays amplifies the 'destruction' stage of alchemy, as they are seen on places such as Scar's arm and the Grand Arcanum. Over the nearly 400 year history of alchemy, great strides in alchemical research have been made by mixing these runes together to augment their power, converge their results and create entirely new pathways of utilization. Unfortunately, these experiments have given birth to a dark and sinister side of alchemy. Whether out of despair, malice or inquisitive hubris, several alchemists have been known to attempt the application of transmutation to human bodies and souls, in essence, playing god with human lives. But, just as the Law of Equivalent Exchange applies to the transmutation of non-living matter, devastating rebounds can occur in Human Transmutation because human lives and souls are priceless according to the flow of the world.

Attempts to bring deceased human beings back to life are the most common practices to be called Human Transmutation and using various experimental theories and methods, multiple alchemists have endeavored to resurrect dead loved ones, but such pursuits are always failures, forbidden by the flow of the universe and alchemy itself.

As Alphonse finished his explanation for the pair, they saw that the lecture had put Naruto to sleep. Muttering lines to himself like "Human transmutation...dumbasses playing God...bite in the ass." clearly, his subconscious was recording everything through sleep-learning. Still...

Rolling her eyes, Samui made a few quick hand signs and clamped her hand on Naruto's shoulder before he woke up with a shout, then turned to glare at her. Samui turned away, but felt proud of herself. Nothing was a wake-up call quite like 2200 to 9000 volts of electricity.

"Well...mind if we come along?" Naruto grinned.

At the looks they got from the Elrics, his companion spoke, "You two are the only ones we know around these territories at present, and we're looking for something that's difficult to locate." Samui stated.

The brothers shared a look. Them too?

As the train stopped, Naruto unsealed and handed Samui a white cloak. She stared at it as if unsure why he was presenting her with such a thing.

"Heading into a place with people...don't want anyone treating you like a piece of meat." he said.

Ah. So that was what it was for. She should have known. Keep anyone with a Y-chromosome from having their eyes bulge so large that they'd almost certainly roll right out of their heads at the sight of her. Samui had to confess that was sweet of Naruto to be so thoughtful.

Whenever he looked at her, Naruto always kept it so his eyes never left her face. Samui's guess was either he was used to over-endowed women being in front of him and had trained himself to keep his eyes meeting theirs rather than ogle their chests on account of Tsunade Senju being his village's leader...or he was gay.

The jury was out on that subject with one being as likely as the other on that matter, so she'd opted a wait-and-see approach on which he was.

Throwing it on over her shoulders to conceal her body, Samui turned to give Naruto her thanks, but saw him looking at his hands, as though he couldn't believe they were his. Not surprising, he was still wondering what was going on with him. The abnormal speed, the Mokuton...it was something she understood that he wanted answers to what was happening to him. Anyone would.

Naruto looked up as Samui squeezed his shoulder. He blinked a few times as if just waking up from a long rest.

"Don't worry about it for now, we'll figure out what happened. Until then, just try and relax." she said. She was used to being the level-headed one on her squad, and despite his formidable combat prowess, he was still officially a genin. Why THAT was, Samui found very stupid. After he defeated Pein, a Rinnegan-user, in a seven-on-one fight when a whole village's forces couldn't stop that guy...she personally felt it was things like that was why field promotions existed.

...Then again, that old worm Danzo was acting as a substitute Hokage, and he was a VERY crappy stand-in. Warmongering, conspirating jingoistic corrupt official that he was.

Come to think of it...Samui paled. Come to think of it, Danzo could use Naruto's newfound status as a hero to Konoha and the fact that both she and him were gone to cause a war between Kumo and Konoha! Dammit! And knowing the Raikage, that's EXACTLY what would happen! The man had the brute strength of one of the Bijuu and the temper the length of a spoiled three-year-old child's!

The Raikages of Kumo had a hereditary way of feeling that the only way to solve problems was by smashing things as well as a power-at-all-cost-and-might-makes-right mindset.

Passing that on to the people they lead was why the the Gold and Silver Brothers staged a coup. In their minds, Ginkaku and Kinkaku were merely ultra-nationalist patriots doing their duty to their nation by attempting to kill everyone during a peace treaty ceremony between the Second Raikage and the Second Hokage, having been taught that alliances were for the weak and Konoha would have betrayed Kumo later, which caused the brothers became the most reviled criminals in Kumogakure's history. Even despite times of peace, Kumogakure hadn't demilitarised and in fact constantly sought to have an edge on the other ninja villages, even going so far as to kidnap Uzumaki Kushina both for her unique chakra, and in order to gain control of the Nine-Tails, though their attempt to do so was thwarted by Minato Namikaze.

After the end of another conflict between Kumogakure and Konohagakure, the villages decided to formally end their constant fighting. Ninja of Kumogakure were sent to Konoha to sign a peace treaty. While there, the Head Ninja tried to kidnap the Hyūga Clan head's daughter so as to gain the Byakugan revealing the true intentions and the treaty to be nothing more than a means to an end. The Kumo ninja was killed by Hiashi, the clan's leader, but Kumogakure, claiming to have no knowledge of their ninja's motives and demanded Hiashi's body in compensation as per the treaty. They received the body of Hiashi's twin brother, Hizashi, instead, with the latter's cursed seal sealing his Byakugan upon his death foiling Kumogakure's attempt to gain the dōjutsu.

In fact, to date, no other village had ever made so many attempts at stealing other techniques from the other nations during a time when the five nations were at peace, Kumogakure was relentless in their efforts to amass power and techniques — an act which provoked others to employ the Akatsuki.

Even the current Raikage, Ay, also held strongly to the belief that jinchūriki weren't individuals, but instead was nothing but just a tool of the village they live in and its Kage and as such, have no right to make decisions for themselves.

No way would Danzo pushing for war against Kumo end well with a man like that in charge. A warmonger and a destruction-prone hothead meeting at a political meeting when two of the ninja from each of their villages had vanished without a trace...that was just great!

Now it was more apparent than ever they find out where they were and get back to the Elemental Nations!

Wonderful...! No idea how they got here, no idea if there was a way home, and a potential war brewing between their respective villages because of who currently wore a Kage hat!

Samui leaned over and muttered into Naruto's ear about what she had just thought of and he bolted to his feet, eyes wide and face pale as the dead, "FUCK!" he shouted, causing all the other passengers to turn and look at him his shocked alarm, but Samui pulled him back into his seat, shooting him a warning look. But truth be told, she felt similarly, even without being as...vocal...about it as Naruto.

"Just what kind of sweet nothings did you whisper in his ear for him to react like _that_?!" Edward asked, wide-eyed. Alphonse slapped his palm to his forehead, muttering and shaking his head in exasperation at his brother's words. After that, there was a pair of thunks at Edward's seat, wondering what it was, he checked.

Seeing the two kunai only a millimeter under his crotch, Edward looked up and paled at the glares he was getting from the two ninjas. He hadn't even seen either of them move! They were almost as scary as their teacher, Izumi Curtis!

"Shutting up now..." he squeaked as the train came to a stop.

After retrieving their throwing knives, the two blond ninja stood and followed the Elrics, their minds whirling with horrific possibilities.

They needed to get back to the Shinobi Nations...immediately!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO sorry that this is all I could think of, everyone! Please forgive me! I don't like how short and trivial this chapter is as far as I'm concerned, but at least it makes a good mood-setter for the plot.<strong>

**Also, one of my reviewers, Cerulean Knight, PMed me with an interesting question:**

_**Could they- Naruto and Samui- use alchemy through the use of yin or yang energy? Since it probably wouldn't work with chakra. I mean some forms of alchemy use chi (life energy) which is in essence the same as yang energy(also life energy). But then when I think about it Naruto will already have tons of abilities. However I do think they should maybe go to a university and learn science-specifically chemistry- and math as well. It would help their chakra abilities. I mean Naruto having those elements he has now if he learned chemistry he could possibly create a Rasengan that is like an atomic bomb, or make a plasma release.**_

**I'm not sure yet about them learning alchemy, or if the FMA world's alchemy would even WORK in Naruto's world (didn't work on "Earth" in Conqueror of Shamballa) and I don't want to overpower them.**

**So I'll leave it to the reviewers. Tell me if you'd like seeing them with Alchemy!**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

**ATTENTION PLEASE. I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY: I'LL BE STARTING A NEW JOB ON SUNDAY, JUNE 7TH AND IT'LL KEEP ME OFF-SITE MORE FROM NOW ON.**

**I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON MY STORIES, AND I NEVER WILL, BUT MY EMPLOYMENT TAKES PRIORITY. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME ABOUT THE WAIT FOR UPDATES FROM NOW ON AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN ME! **


End file.
